A Funtastic Day
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Petey Piranha convinces Toadette to go on a fun adventure with him. Later, King Bob-omb arrives, prompting him and Petey to have an epic battle of epic proportions.
1. A Funtastic Day

**A Funtastic Day**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Who would have thought that I would actually write something over ten thousand words again, huh? ...Well, when it comes to basically making an extra chapter so that it didn't seem as boring. And as a blatant one shot that had one fourth of it be the same nonsense posted over and over again. Anyway, all of that said, it's bad enough that it's taking time for certain other things, but... hey, I'll get to those eventually. But for once, it's nice to write a fanfic this long about characters I like. particularly Toadette and Petey Piranha, because both of these characters don't get the respect that they deserve. It also felt good to add in King Bob-omb, because he's a pretty cool guy, he explodes and doesn't afraid of anything. Not to mention, how regal he is, and how boombastic he is... I better shut my yap and let you folks read the actual story, before this gets long enough to overshadow it. I don't want this to be like another certain long story that had a huge part dedicated to an author's note. And like that, I create irony by posting this. All right, I'm stopping now. For real. I mean it. ...Just enjoy this stupid damn story, ladies and gents.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful, gorgeous, sunny day, the white puffy clouds enriching the atmosphere of the green gassy meadows and clear blue skies. Toadette sighed as she was sitting on the wooden porch of her cozy little wooden home, all of which was colored pink with yellow stripes around it. Toadette sighed, her hands on the porch, as she was clearly bored, not knowing what to do as she was bored out of her mind. Petey Piranha then arrived, flapping down using his large leafy hands, as she approached Toadette, noticing how bored she was.<p>

"Hey Toadette, why do you look so down?" Petey asked as he moved his big leafy hands, allowing them to move about.

Toadette let out a loud, long sigh as she looked up, her eyes lowered. "Oh... I'm bored, Petey. Very, very bored."

Petey shook his hands at Toadette, somewhat surprised by her reaction. "But there's plenty of stuff to do on this fine day! How about you go for some adventuring?"

Toadette folded her arms, closing her eyes as she shrugged. "Meh, what real point is it to do an adventure if there isn't anything special about it?"

"...You could desire something and it could be fun to do!" Petey suggested as he clapped his hands together.

Toadette opened her eyes glancing back at her house, and then turning her head to Petey, frowning. "I don't know, Petey. I've been known to trust you, but I'm not sure how this will solve my boredom..."

Petey let out a sigh as he lowered his head, shaking it slowly. "I think it's time we actually did something as opposed to sitting around doing nothing." Petey decided, taking action and approaching Toadette.

Toadette gawked as Petey grabbed her, placing the young humanoid mushroom girl into his big red pouch. Petey then began flapping his leafy hands, heading into the clear blue sky as he has gotten high enough to appear above the white puffy clouds, beginning to soar as he left out his leafy arms, with Toadette looking out, the speed that Petey was going at elevating her mood.

* * *

><p>Toadette was riding inside Petey Piranha's pouch, who was soaring through the white puffy clouds that populated the clear blue sky. Toadette hung on tightly, making sure that she wouldn't accidentally fall out. Petey smirked, getting an idea as he began spinning around, scaring Toadette, who screamed in peril.<p>

"Petey! Cut it out!" Toadette screeched, closing her eyes as she was frightened.

Petey laughed heartily, shaking his head as he flapped his leafy hands. "Ohohoho! Surely you enjoy this thrill, don't you Toadette?"

Toadette frantically shook her head in disagreement. "No! This is insane! You're crazy! You're beyond crazy!"

Petey's huge laughter devolved into chuckling as he remarked, "Well, I am one half of an idiot. It's to be expected of someone like me."

Toadette opened her eyes, though she had them narrowed, due to being annoyed. "I can clearly see why."

"It's because Dry Bowser didn't come with us, isn't it?" Petey commented.

Toadette let out a huge sigh as she rolled her eyes. "It's one of the reasons. But this is still plain boring and not helping me to be invigorated."

Petey murmured, then he looked up, to spot several gold coins rotating around the clouds. "That gives me an idea... hold on, Toadette!"

Toadette screamed as she hung on tightly, tucking herself into the pouch. "Oh, why did I stay out today...?"

Petey Piranha exclaimed with joy as he flew towards the coins. Toadette screamed as she hung on tightly, trying not to fall out. Petey spun around, collecting all the sparkling coins that were lined up in front of him. The gigantic, flying Piranha Plant went up and down and all around as he snatched up the coins that were just asking for a good plucking. Toadette trembled with fright, feeling her body lifting out from the pouch. Toadette scuttled back into the pouch, trying to go as deep into the pouch as possible. But that didn't stop Petey, who was emerging in and out of the puffy clouds, gracing the sky with his elegant presence.

"Petey... you're going to fast!" Toadette cried from the inside of Petey's pouch, though the voice was mumbled as Petey wasn't able to hear it as clear as Toadette shouted.

Petey ignored Toadette's pleas to stop, turning on his back and swimming amongst the air, paddling his leafy hands through nothing as he turned back around, gobbling up the coins like pellets. He then took a huge dive, going through through the white puffy clouds as he made a sharp turn back upwards, spiraling. Petey laughed with joy as he felt the thrill coming towards him, whereas Toadette was filed with fright, not being able to handle the sharp recoil. Petey then splashed onto a few more smaller white puffy clouds as he took the coins and placed them into his mouth. He then stopped, spinning around and looking upwards, opening his mouth and sucking in all the nearby coins, as well as several puffy clouds. The puffy clouds tasted like vanilla to him, whereas the coins had a somewhat salty taste to them. After inhaling four hundred coins, Petey went back to surfing in the sky, nabbing so many coins that he lost count. As Petey soared higher and higher in the sky, he noticed that the sun was rising, making the entire sky brighter, as well as making the clouds more bright and fluffy. After five more minutes of cloud surfing and coin hunting, Petey has nabbed over nine thousand, two hundred, and ninety five coins, pretty much accomplishing an outstanding feat. Toadette was feeling sick, ready to tumble out of Petey's pouch as she emerged from the inside of it.

"No more... Petey... please stop... I feel so woozy..." Toadette mumbled as she covered her mouth with her right hand, her stomach gurgling as her face turned green.

Petey laughed pointing at Toadette with his left leafy hand. "Nonsense, Toadette! We're getting richer just by collecting all these bright, shiny coins!"

Toadette gulped in her puke, shuddering as she felt the nasty taste in her mouth, opening her eyes as she appeared to be quite annoyed. "But what are we gonna spend it on? Something stupid?"

Petey shrugged, replying honestly to Toadette, "Well of course! why wouldn't we be doing something like that?"

"...Because you're one half of an idiot!" Toadette came to the conclusion, remembering what Petey told her before.

Petey let out a shout of joy as he noticed that Toadette finally got the picture. "That's right! And you're the other half!"

Toadette gasped, then growled as she folded her arms, an angry expression on her face.

* * *

><p>Petey Piranha was still flying high in the clear blue sky, flying amongst the gigantic, white puffy clouds. The gigantic Piranha Plant looked down, seeing past the vast, white puffy clouds as he noticed a beach down below, several colorful umbrellas hanging over colorful towers as the salty ocean waves came splashing onto the beach. It was then that petey gained an idea. A ridiculous, stupid idea.<p>

"Come on! Let's go catch some waves!" Petey exclaimed joyfully to Toadette as he clapped his big leafy hands together.

"Petey, wait!" Toadette exclaimed, screaming as she hung on tightly to Petey's pouch, with Petey making a grand splash into the ocean, sending a huge wave of water crashing on the beach, getting several of the Noki beach goers wet. Petey emerged, completely soaked, with Toadette popping her head out of the pouch, her pink pigtails dropping by her face.

"Well, this went swell," Toadette sarcastically added, her arms foded together in annoyance.

Petey looked down, patting the soaked Toadette on the head with his left leafy hand. "Come on, Ms. Negative, get rid of that moody attitude! We're at the beach! We can have loads of fun here!"

Toadette sighed as she jumped out of Petey's pouch, walking onto the shore herself, her brown shoes getting more and more soaked. "Thanks but no thanks, Major Stupidity! I'm gonna go try myself off..." She then looked for a nearby stand that was selling towels.

Petey wrapped his giant hands around the back of his head. "Maybe what Toadette needs is a bit of rest. That should make her feel better," He observed as he was then hit in the face by a volleyball, knocked back into the sea. He popped his head out of the salty blue water, the white volleyball also surfacing. Looking around, he picked up the volleyball, holding it above his head. "Hey! Who dropped this thing on me?"

A pair of blue colored male Noki ran towards Petey. "We apologize! We were playing volleyball!" The two Nokis shouted in unison.

Petey then got a great idea. "Hey! Is there room in your match for one more?"

The Nokis gasped, clapping each other as they turned back to Petey, nodding frantically. "Yeah! We're missing someone, so would you like to fill in the void?"

"Would I?" Petey exclaimed with joy as he blasted right out of the water, landing with a giant thud on his two small feet on the sand, leaving a dent on the beach as he ran north with the two Nokis, still holding the volleyball in his grasp.

Toadette eventually gave up looking for shacks, deciding to rest on an unused white towels with blue stripes on it, letting the sun dry her off. She was peacefully snoozing when she was suddenly sent spiraling into the air, causing her to fall into the sand, getting her head stuc. Toadette pulled out her head, shaking her head as she blinked several times, turning to her left to see Petey Piranha, who had won a trophy for winning the volleyball event.

"You should have seen me, Toadette!" Petey exclaimed as he twirled around, the trophy staying in his grasp, "There were these two blue Noki boys who I battled against, and I was with a female green Noki! Those two blue guys gave me some trouble, but I had the power and stamina to keep up!" He then noticed Toadette had an annoyed look on her face. "Hey Dette, are you all right?"

Toadette sighed, wiping the bright yellowish sand off of her dress. "Oh, I'm fine. I was just relaxing, and what not..." She folded her arms, pointing at Petey. "Only for you to ruin that, too."

Petey's happy go lucky smile vanished, prompting him to place his volleyball trophy into his mouth and keep it inside the hammer space that occupied his stomach. He then moved his leafy hands about, asking, "All right, Dette. I know you're not too keen at the moment, but what's up? Why are you so down in the dumps today?"

Toadette sniffled as she rubbed her right eye, prompting her to speak. "Oh, it's just that, well..." She sighed as she held her hands together, looking down as she shook her head. "Yesterday, no one came to play with me, and I've been waiting all day and night for someone to show up... the only one to arrive was that stupid Paratroopa mail guy... I think his name was Parakarry or something..." She slapped herself across the face, making her remember why she was giving Petey an explanation for her odd behavior, "Anyway, I'm just not feeling it... maybe if I could play a game or tennis or something, I could feel better about myself..."

Petey nodded as he placed his hands on his hips, thinking and taking in Toadette's words. "Mmmm... so you're emotional."

Toadette gasped, getting angry as she shook her arms with rage. "What! No, I'm just bored! I'm not emotional in the slightest?"

Petey smirked, pointing at Toadette with his left hand. "Oh, but you can't fool me, Toadette. You're prone to your emotions taking over. That's why you didn't want to see me earlier."

Toadette puffed her cheeks as she turned away, folding her arms. "It's not like I wanted to go on an adventure with you, you big loser!"

Petey rubbed his chin, getting an idea. He then pulled out two tennis rackets out of his mouth, one green with red stripes, which was his racket, and another pink with white spots, which clearly belonged to Toadette. He placed the pink racket on to of Toadette's heads, holding his racket with his right hand. "Come on, Dette, let's go have some fun! You want to play tennis, you say?"

Toadette opened her eyes, reaching her racket and looking at it for several seconds. Gasping, and her eyes widening with excitement, she turned to Petey, hugging him. "Oh Petey... I don't know how you did it, but... thank you!"

Petey continued smiling as he patted Toadette on the head with his left hand, heading southward to find an empty, sandy tennis court.

* * *

><p>Toadette and Petey Piranha were now on the unused, sandy tennis court, with Toadette on the east side and Petey on the west side. Petey waved his green tennis racket with his right leafy hand as Toadette picked up the green fuzzy tennis ball, whacking it with her pink racket, which was in her right hand. Petey ran towards the tennis ball, smacking it downwards with a powerful slam.<p>

Toadette gasped as she moved towards the net, sending the ball high into the sky, watching it come towards Petey. Petey began to spin around like a tornado, knocking the tennis ball back at Toadette, knocking her back onto the sand. Toadette growled as Petey chuckled, getting back up and tossing the tennis ball, smacking it to the middle of the sandy court. Petey dashed towards the middle, whacking the ball towards the right. Toadette smacked the ball back, panting as she began sweating. Petey served a back hand swing, the ball moving slower than usual. Toadette took advantage and performed a smash shot, getting the ball past Petey, who slammed onto the sand.

Toadette smirked as Petey grabbed the tennis ball and chucked it back to her. Toadette let the ball bounce several times as she moved towards the left, serving the ball and whacking it away. Petey performed a top spin, causing the ball to have an orange glow behind it. Toadette ran to the right and replied with a slice, causing a bluish glow to appear. Petey smacked the ball normally, with no glow behind it, but Toadette used another slice, causing Petey to dash towards the net. Toadette then performed a drop shot, causing the ball to bounce slower, and closer to the net. Petey attempted to hit the ball, but he tripped landing on his face.

Toadette giggled, the score being thirty to fifteen in her favor. Picking up the ball again, Toadette smashed the ball towards the left. Petey lunged, smacking the ball high into the air as Toadette ran towards the net, performing a slice. Petey got back up, smacking the ball upwards. A crowd of curious, different colored Nokis gathered around the court, all interested as they watched the match heat up. Toadette teased Petey as she stuck out her tongue at Petey, spinning around and performing a slice that went right past Petey. Petey noticed, and he placed his left hand on his head, shaking his head as he sighed. Toadette giggled again, clapping her hands together in glee, as she felt much better now than she did a few minutes ago.

Toadette served up the ball again, smacking it to the middle. Petey dashed towards the middle, tripping again and landing on his face. However, he was able to raise his tennis racket, causing the green fuzzy tennis ball to hit it, knocking it back onto Toadette's side. Toadette swirled towards the ball, hitting it to the right. Petey got back up, smacking the ball with his hand turned back on it. Toadette attempted to outdo Petey by hitting it high, causing the ball to bounce higher than before. Petey then performed a slice towards the middle, curving the ball so it would head right. Toadette gasped, as Petey chuckled, pointing at the surprised humanoid mushroom girl.

The score between Toadette and Petey was now forty to thirty, with Toadette still having an advantage. Petey was determined not to lose, and he bellowed loudly as he revealed his green, non hairy chest. Of course, why would any plant have hair to begin with is a good question, but regardless, Petey Piranha was determined not to lose to Toadette. Not without a good fight. Toadette picked up the green fuzzy tennis ball again, and she whacked it towards the right, hoping that Petey would mess up. But unfortunately for her, Petey memorized the court, smacking the ball upward. Toadette ran to the net, hitting it down ward. Petey quickly reached the ball, smacking it towards the left, with Toadette smacking it right back at him. Petey smashed the ball down the middle, but Toadette gracefully skipped towards it, hitting it upward. Petey then bellowed loudly and smashed the ball upwards, causing Toadette to back away from the net. Toadette raised her tennis racket, preparing to hit the tennis ball, she she tripped over a small pebble in the sand, landing on her back. The ball bounced twice, narrowly missing Toadette to the right by three inches as Petey cheered, pounding his chest with pride. The Noki audience all clamored as Toadette got back up, determined to give Petey a taste of her power.

"All right, Petey," Toadette reassured Petey with a winning grin, "I'll admit that you're quite powerful... but I have the technique and speed on my side!"

Petey laughed as he pointed back at Toadette. "You may have that, Toadette, but I'm also defensive! Let's see you get that ball past me without any trickery involved!"

Forty to forty. Both Toadette and Petey Piranha were tied with each other, and whoever got the point would ultimately win the match. Toadette closed her eyes, picked up the green fuzzy tennis ball, and kissed the ball as she spun around, smacking the ball towards the middle, the bluish glow returning behind it. Petey slammed the ball high into the sky again, but Toadette observed where the ball would bounce. She stepped backwards and used a simple tap with her racket, causing the ball to bounce softly on the sand. Petey whacked the ball with force, causing an orange glow to appear behind it. The Nokis observed the ball, watching it go back and forth between Toadette and Petey, surprisingly without feeling sick. Toadette panted as she felt the heat of the sun coming to her, while Petey was sweating due to the large mass of his body. Toadette spun the ball upward, causing an odd purple glow to appear behind it. Petey approached the net, slamming the ball down on Toadette's side of the court. Toadette quickly sliced the ball, sending it past Petey towards the right, scoring the final point. Toadette started jumping up and down with joy, giggling with glee as she closed her eyes, clapping her hands as she gained victory. The colorful Nokis all cheered as they sent rainbow confetti onto the sandy tennis court. Petey shrugged as he shook his head slowly, gobbling his green tennis racket as he congratulated Toadette, clapping for her.

"That was great, Toadette! You sure beat me when it comes to tennis!" Petey exclaimed as he heartily laughed, surprisingly accepting defeat.

Toadette blushed as she placed her hands behind her back, moving her left foot back and forth as she looked down. "Aww jeeze, Petey. You're too kind."

Petey laughed as he patted Toadette on the head. "No, really! You truly are a great tennis player! That match was pretty intense!" He then rubbed the back of his head as he pondered. "I just wonder why those tennis tournaments in the Mushroom Kingdom never let you participate! You would have been great!"

Toadette opened her eyes, her smile disappearing as her hands were back to the front, dropping her pink tennis racket. "Yeah... now that you mention it..." Tears began to form in her eyes, her lips trembling as she sniffled, frowning as she raised her hands by her face. "It would have been great if they gave me a chance to show them my moves, but no... I was too young and inexperienced... sniffle..." She closed her eyes as she began crying.

Petey gawked as he took a step back, surprised by Toadette's crying. "Oh Toadette, I didn't meant to bring up bad memories!" He then grabbed the pink tennis racket Toadette dropped and ate it, then rubbing his chin with his right leafy hand. "Hmm... what could I do to make her feel better..." "Hey! How about another round of tennis?"

Hearing this caused Toadette to cry louder, as her tears exploded into waterfalls, soaking the sand she was standing on. The Nokis all murmured amongst each other as they watched the situation.

Petey slapped himself across the face as he rubbed the back of his head, insulting himself. "Idiot! That's not what I had in mind!" He folded his leafy arms together, thinking deeper to get a better idea. "Hmmm... how about..."

Before Petey could finish, the entire beach shook. The Nokis all ran away in fear as they headed to the meadows northward. Petey gawked as he fell on his back, whereas Toadette fell on her butt. The ocean started summoning violent waves that engulfed the beach with salty water, heading closer to the mainland than before as a large bomb emerged from it, washing up on the shore. Petey got up and approached the bomb, only to be blasted high into the sky as he fell on top of the lighthouse, breaking through the floors. Toadette stopped crying as she watched Petey blast off, turning her focus back on the bomb as she approached the bomb. The bomb then summoned bluish legs, a pair of yellow shoes popping up as it stood up, turning around. A pair of white eyes appeared, bluish arms popping right out from the extremely round, black body as a very royal yellow crown fell from the sky, landing right on top of the bomb's head. The bomb then grunted as a white, styling mustache appeared, with white gloves appearing on the end of the bomb's arms.

Toadette trembled with fright as she whimpered, understandably being scared out of her wits. "Oooh... who are you?"

The bomb turned towards Toadette, chuckling boastfully as it pointed at Toadette. "Why, my dear child, I am the king of all explosions! I am King Bob-omb, the grand master of the Bob-ombs! I see that something was going on here, did I not?"

Toadette blinked as she looked around, waiting for Petey to come back. "Well, Your Majesty... I was having a tennis match with Petey, and well... err..." She gulped as she trembled, closing her eyes as tears began forming in her eyes again. "Please... don't hurt me!"

King Bob-omb chuckled as he patted himself on his stomach with his right hand. "Ohohohoho! Worry not, little girl! I don't plan to hurt you." He looked around, adjusting his royal crown. "Where is that fine gentleman, Petey Piranha? He and I were suppose to have a match with each other, and I don't seem to see him?"

Toadette rubbed her left arm as she looked up at King Bob-omb. "You accidentally sent him soaring... he crashed into the lighthouse."

Suddenly, as if on cue, Petey Piranha landed right behind Toadette, completely covered in sand. Petey shook the sand off of him as he stretched his big leafy arms, roaring loudly as he cracked his neck. He then placed his hands on his hips, spotting King Bob-omb. "Oh hai Bob."

King Bob-omb chuckled as he waved to Petey with his left arm. "Ohohoho! Petey, it's been a long while. How are the kids doing?"

Petey placed his hands on the back of his head. "I don't have kids, remember? I'm just a single, cruising plant. You seem to be doing all right?"

King Bob-omb (you know what, screw it, he's King Bob from this point forward) chuckled as he massaged his mustache. "Oh, I'm doing fine. I was playing poker with Waluigi and Dry Bowser, but I didn't get that much in winnings. So I figured that I would come and find you." He moved his hands about, asking Petey, "What say you that we do battle?"

Petey thought for a moment, nodding as he shook his right leafy hand. "Well, I can't say no to a challenge! But maybe we should find a more suitable area to fight. I mean, this is a beach..."

King Bob nodded in agreement as he folded his arms together. "Harrumph. You make a good point, Petey. Any area where you might find suitable?"

Petey rubbed his chin, thinking as he tapped his little right foot. "Hrmm... not really, no."

King Bob sighed as he lowered his arms, shaking his head, which was his entire body. "That doesn't give us much hope."

Toadette gasped as she got a good idea, clapping her hands together. "Wait, why don't you have a match at Glitzville! I'm sure they'll allow you two to battle there!"

King Bob raised his right eyebrow, patting Toadette on the head. "Harrumph! You are a smart child! I like the sound of your idea!"

Toadette giggled as she placed her hands behind her back, slightly blushing. "Awww... you don't have to mention it."

King Bob turned to Petey, moving his hands about again. "So how about it, Petey? Shall we dance at Glitzville?"

Petey nodded, thinking that going to Glitzville would be great. "Yeah! This can totally work in our favor! Let's go!"

Toadette cheered with glee as she jumped for joy. "Yippie! Looks like we don't have to worry about making a mess on this beach!" She then stopped jumping, opening her eyes and wondering the question that she forgot to ask when they first got there. "Wait a minute, where are we, anyway?"

Petey laughed as he placed his big leafy hands around the back of his head. "Isn't it obvious? We're at Koopa Troopa Beach!"

Petey and King Bob kept laughing heartily as Toadette folded her arms, still being puzzled over their location.

* * *

><p>Toadette, Petey Piranha, and King Bob-omb were all in Glitzville, obviously there for Petey and King Bob to have a spectacular fight amongst each other in front of millions of screaming fans who would waste their money on anything. The trio used one of the unused Koopa Klown Kars found in a used cars dealership, managing to sneak away into the sky. Petey parked the used Koopa Klown Kar behind the Glitz Pit, with the trio entering the front, Petey leading the way.<p>

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Pete?" Toadette asked as she raised her hands by her face.

Petey turned to Toadette, patting her on the head as he remarked, "Don't worry, Toadette. I know how these competitions work. I'm a natural."

Petey Piranha approached the front desk, slamming his right leafy hand on the desk. "I'm here to see Jolene. Me and my fellow partner, King Bob-omb want to set up a match."

The Toad receptionist nodded, leading Petey, King Bob, and Toadette to the left backdoor. "Right this way, Mr. Plant."

Petey, King Bob, and Toadette were introduced to Jolene, courtesy of the Toad receptionist, who went back to the front desk. The door closed behind King Bob as Toadette ran towards Jolene to greet her.

"Oh Jolene! It's been some time, hasn't it?" Toadette exclaimed, promptly happy to greet Jolene.

Jolene laughed as she held Toadette's hands, shaking them. "Yes, Toadette, it has been quite some time! Years surely do pass when you don't realize it! How are you doing?"

Toadette let go of Jolene's hands, folding her arms together. "Oh, I'm doing fine... just waiting to be invited to the latest party."

Jolene gave Toadette a look of contempt. "Let me guess, Mario wants it to be a secret?"

Toadette sighed as she lowered her head. "Pretty much."

Jolene patted Toadette on the head. "Cheer up, Dette. At least you get appearances." She glanced at Petey and King Bob. "And who are these two burly men?"

Petey Piranha placed his leafy hands on his hips as he heartily laughed. "I'm Petey Piranha, one of the main honchos of the Piranha Plants."

King Bob bowed himself as he closed his eyes, sticking out his left leg. "I'm King Bob-omb, the obvious rulers of the Bob-ombs. Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Jolene."

Jolene adjusted her glasses. "Well, it's quite a surprise to have two leaders in here!" She approached the two. "So, you're here to sign up for the tournament, right?"

Petey shook his leafy hands. "No, actually. We're here to have a special match. Just between me and King Bob-omb."

Jolene's eyes lit up. "Hmmm... that does sound special!" She snapped her fingers as she went back to her desk. "Well, don't fret, you two. I can arrange a special match." She returned to the two bosses. "It'll be later at night, after all the regular matches are done. Is that all right with you two?"

Petey and King Bob looked at each, nodding at each other as they turned back to Jolene. "It's all right with us!" They stated in unison.

Jolene pressed the button on her bluish pen, writing on a yellow paper as she looked back up at Petey and King Bob. "Okay, you two. You'll both have a match at eight o' clock. Be sure to be here fiften mnutes before."

Petey and King Bob nodded in agreement as they left the room, with Toadette running up to Jolene again, shaking her hands.

"It's nice to see you again, Jolene!" Toadette exclaimed with glee as she ran after Petey and King Bob.

Jolene smiled as she adjusted her glasses, looking at the yellow paper as she chuckled. "Hmm... this will be an interesting match..."

* * *

><p>Petey Piranha, King Bob-omb, and Toadette were at the juice bar, which was owned by the green colored Beanish known as Podler. Petey, King Bob, and Toadette were sitting at the eastern end of the bar, sitting right by the bar counter, with Podler rubbing yet another empty glass in front of the trio.<p>

"You guys seem to be quite exotic..." Podler started as he noticed Toadette, gasping as he pointed at her. "Oh hey! Toadette! What brings you all the way back up here to Glitzville?"

Toadette giggled as she waved back at Podler. "Oh hai Podler. I'm just here with Petey and King Bob. These two are gonna have a massive fight at the arena!"

Podler raised his glasses slightly as he murmured. "Hmm, that does sound interesting! I haven't seen you last since the Great Gonzales was here..." He grabbed another glass, rubbing it clean as he asked, "So, can I get you anything?"

Toadette placed her hands behind her back. "Orange juice is enough for me." She turned to Petey and King Bob. "How about you guys?"

"Well, I could go for some fruit punch." Petey admitted as he flexed his big leafy hands.

King Bob massaged his mustache. "Dose this establishment have any champagne?"

Podler nodded as he pulled out some champagne from the wooden cabinet behind him. "We have some. This is a fresh one."

King Bob raised his right hand. "Yes, that one will do."

After getting their drinks, the trio waited until the big match would begin. Toadette burped loudly as she wiped her mouth, sighing of relief as she placed down her empty cup.

"Man, that juice really makes you feel better!" Toadette exclaimed as she let out a tiny belch, giggling as she closed her eyes briefly.

Petey laughed as he slapped his stomach several times. "I'll say! I'm pumped up for some battling!"

King Bob chuckled as he waved his right hand at Petey. "I do say, you should relax, Petey. Don't let the match cloud your entire thoughts." He closed his eyes as he placed his skinny arms behind his big circular head.

Podler continued to rub yet another empty glass as he asked the trio, "So, how long will the match be?"

Petey shrugged as he faced Podler. "Me and King Bob are gonna fight for as long as possible. We want to make the match as great as it should be."

Podler nodded as he kept rubbing his glass. "So I see. Good luck to the both of you gentlemen." He faced Toadette. "Where are you gonna be, Toadette?"

Toadette clapped her hands together several times. "I'm gonna be at the very front of the stage! I get to see the whole thing in front of all the other viewers!"

Podler chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh Toadette, you do have a way with getting great seats." He headed back to the front of his bar counter, waiting for more customers to pop up. "Hopefully your fight will draw in more customers. This place can be empty sometimes!"

* * *

><p>Toadette, Petey Piranha, and King Bob-omb all left the jujice bar, just about ready to head back into the Glitz Pit. However, Toadette's stomach growled loudly, embarrassing Toadette, who slightly blush. Toadette giggled as she placed both of her hands on her stomach, while Petey and King Bob chuckled.<p>

"I guess just having juice isn't enough for a young gal like me," Toadette commented as she opened her eyes, spotting Mr. Hoggle's famous hot dog stand. She pointed at it, exclaiming, "Ooh! Look, hot dogs!"

Petey had a mixed expression on his face. "I don't know, Toadette... that pig looks like trouble."

King Bob rubbed his chin, closing his eyes. "Well, it wouldn't hurt if we went over there to see what they have. AFter all, this is a tourist attraction."

Petey shrugged, shaking his head. "Okay. But I still don't trust the pig..."

The trio approache the hot dog stand, catching the attention of Mr. Hoggle, who shooed away a pair of male Doogans. Mr. Hoggle laughed as he rubbed his hands together with glee.

"Oooh, visitors! Come here, please! Try my world famous hot dogs, only ten coins!" Mr. Hoggle advertised as he appeared behind his stand.

Toadette's eyes widened and gleamed, prompting Toadette to squeal with delight as she held her hands together, bouncing with joy. "Ten coins? What are we waiting for?" She exclaimed as she pulled out several gold coins out from her panties, giving them to Mr. Hoggle. "Gimme ten of these babies!"

Mr. Hoggle oinked with delight as he took all the coins, placing them away and handing Toadette ten hot dogs in exchange. "Here you go, young lady, ten of my finest-" He didn't have time to finish, as Toadette ate all the hot dogs in one gulp.

Toadette rubbed her slightly pudgy stomach, burping loudly as she giggled. "Yummy! I know hot dogs are god, but these are **great**!"

Mr. Hoggle sweat dropped, satisfied but surprised at the same time. "My, that young lass sure does have great taste! She ate the entire thing in one gulp..."

Petey wrapped his leafy hands around the back of his head. "That's Toadette for ya... she may be a sucker for sweets, but she loves all types of food."

King Bob rubbed his chin. "Intriguing. I never knew that."

Toadette stuck out her tongue as she winked at Petey and King Bob. "I may be little, but I have a big appetite!" She turned to Mr. Hoggle, holding her hands together as her eyes sparkled. "Got any more delicious hot dogs, Mr. Hoggle?"

Mr. Hoggle backed away a bit, waving his hands at Toadette as he sheepishly chuckled. "Ehehehe... I think you had enough hot dogs for one day. Come back after the big match."

Petey clapped his hands together, realizing the match was ready to start. "That's it! We gotta go inside and get ready!" He turned to Toadette and King Bob, pointing at the Glitz Pit. "Come on, guys!"

Toadette and King Bob looked at each other, nodded, and ran into the Glitz Pit, right after Petey.

* * *

><p>Toadette, Petey Piranha, and King Bob-omb all returned to the Glitz Pit in record time, with the trio heading to the back as they greeted Jolene, who was out of her office, preparing to announce the titular battle.<p>

"So, I take it that you are ready for the match?" Jolene asked, adjusting her glasses again.

Petey Piranha nodded, wrapping his left leafy arm around King Bob. "We are, Ms. Jolene! Just tell us where to go and we'll be all set!"

Jolene nodded, adjusting her glasses as she pointed at the red door. "All right, Petey, you'll come from here, the right side. Just wait for my signal." She then grabbed King Bob's left hand, dragging him all the way to the other side, with Toadette following her. They all stopped at the blue door. "And King Bob-omb, you'll emerge from here, the left side."

King Bob nodded as he saluted. "You have my many thanks, Ms. Jolene."

Jolene nodded as she opened the blue door. "I'll give you the signal when it's time. Come on, Toadette."

Toadette smiled, waving to King Bob. "Good luck with the match! I'm rooting for you both!" She kissed King Bob on the right side of his huge face, giggling as she ran into the arena with Jolene.

Jolene appeared on the stage, with Toadette appearing next to her. Jolene grabbed the microphone, tapping into it as she cleared her voice.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the Glitz Pit!" Jolene exclaimed, hearing the thousands of loud chering from the various different audience members. She adjusted her glasses, pointing at the ceiling. "Tonight is a special night. We have two heavyweight champions of their species going head to head in one spectacular melee!"

All of the other fighters were watching the match live from their locker rooms, huge plasma screen televisions set up above the lockers. Rawk Hawk was in his champion room, scoffing the match as he watched from his private television scren, sitting on his bed, arms folded.

"I could rawk these two chumps in two seconds," Rawk Hawk muttered to himself as he bit into some crispy, crunchy chicken. That cannibal.

Jolene adjusted her glasses again as she pointed to the right. "In this corner to the right, we have quite the monster! He competed in go kart racing, he competed in tennis, he's a great soccer player, he's a professional golfer, he's an outstanding baseball player, and he's the boss who won't go down without a good fight! Ladies and gentlemen, one of the top specimens of his species, Petey Piranha!"

Petey Piranha busted through the red doors, roaring loudly as he made several poses, waving to the cheering audience as he made his way onto the stage.

Jolene cleared her throat again as she pointed to the left. "And in this corner to the left, we have a gentleman who's explosive in personality and abilities! He's the leader of all the explosive Bob-ombs, and he puts up quite a fight! He may have not competed in any official event, but that won't stop him from appearing as big and gracefully as he does! Gentlemen and ladies, presenting the Bazaar of booms, King Bob-omb!"

King Bob-omb exploded, causing the blue doors to fall down. Getting up on his two feet, King Bob-omb gracefully walked into the arena, simply waving as scores of cheering black Bob-ombs in the background exploded with glee, while the pink colored Bob-omb Buddies threw confetti down onto the arena.

Jolene raised her right hand into the air again. "Now, Petey Piranha and King Bob-omb have promised to give us one hell of a fight, so let's see some bones shattering, pains dealt, and a battle this stadium will never forget! Let's get ready to BRAWL!"

The entire stadium was filled with cheers that seemed to get louder every minute, as Toadette and Jolene both jumped off the stage, watching the match right in front, via special seating. Petey Piranha and King Bob-omb both bowed to each other as they got into fighting poses. The gong was banged, promptly starting the match.

"All right, Petey Piranha, old chap, don't disappoint me!" King Bob-omb stated as he clenched his fists, "This mustache of mine wants an elegant yet snazzy battle!"

Petey laughed as he stretched his leafy arms out. "The same thing applies to you, King Bob-omb. Much luck to you!"

Petey Piranha and King Bob-omb ran right towards each other, starting the huge battle. Pegtey took into the air, but King Bob grabbed him by his tiny two feet, pulling the Piranha Plant back down. Petey yelped as he crashed on the ground. King Bob then prompted to pull out three bluish Bob-ombs out of nowhere, chucking them at Petey. Each one exploded, but Petey shook his head, wearing off the explosions as he tackled King Bob, knocking him back down. The audience gasped as King Bob stood up, clenching his fists as he began jumping around, causing parts of the stage to break apart with his explosions.

Petey rubbed the right side of his head as King Bob jumped into the air, casting a shadow over Petey. Petey looked up, and was about to run, but was surrounded by five bluish bombs. The bombs all exploded at the same time, catching Petey off guard, who was then crushed by King Bob landing right on top of him. Petey bellowed loudly, enough to cause King Bob to fall off as Petey slapped himself across the face several times, firing out brownish goop as he summon ed Piranha Plants from the goop, who fired their own brown goop at King Bob. King Bong shielded himself by tossing more Bob-ombs, which exploded in mid air to combat the goop. King Bob was then grabbed from behind by Petey, who did a sumo slam to the ground, with King Bob at the bottom.

King Bob, however, had quite the tactic, grabbing Petey and spinning him around several times. Petey yelped as he was spun, before being smashed into the stage, his face smoshed into the ground. King Bob stepped on Petey, pointing and laughing at him, but Petey growled, getting up and turning around, roaring loudly in King Bob's face as he formed a tornado, which picked up King Bob. King Bob quickly tossed as many bob-ombs as he could, causing explosions all around the stage. Petey shielded himself, firing brown goop at the tornado, which impacted King Bob as he was unable to fend off the powerful winds and goop at the same time. Suddenly, Petey was blasted by an explosion, colliding into King Bob, which set him free. King Bob punched Petey right in the face, making the Piranha Plant lose a few teeth. Petey growled, biting King Bob's right fist and pulling King Bob towards him, providing a body slam, which sent the bob-omb king crashing into the western wall. The audience watched as King Bob fell, only to get back up, angry eyebrows above his pure white eyes as he pointed at various directions, explosions causing the entire Glitz Pit to shake. Petey gawked as he had no idea what was happening, only to be tackled down to the ground by King Bob.

Jolene was announcing the whole thing from her seat, being able to accurately tell the audience of what was occurring, with Toadette to her left, who was cheering both Petey and King Bob-omb on equally. "King Bob-omb really is giving his all, making sure that Petey Piranha won't go walking off easy! But Petey is no slouch either, and with the variety of moves that he has, it should be just about even!"

Petey turned around, punched in the face again by King Bob's left fist. Petey fell flat on his face, groaning as he took a few seconds to recover, spitting out a Maxinum Tomato and regaining health. King Bob gawked, stepping a few feet back as Petey slapped himself with both of his hands, bellowing loudly as he was ready to fight again. King Bob got got angry, pointing at Petey.

"Petey, that's not fair! No items during the match!" King Bob scolded, shaking his head.

Petey shrugged, remarking as he tossed a Maxinum Tomato to King Bob, "How are we suppose to be able to keep up our health and stamina? With the way we're fighting, either of us could collapse right now!"

King Bob sighed as he closed his eyes, nodding his head. "I guess you do have a point..."

After a few brief awkward moments of silence, King Bob-omb and Petey Piranha resumed their fight, much to the pleasure of the audience, who were almost starting to get bored. King Bob and Petey both held each other, hand to hand, with King Bob having the edge as he was pushing Petey back. However, Petey spat brown goop in King Bob's eyes, temporarily blinding him. Petey then took into the air, flapping his huge leafy arms as he flew over King Bob, firing brown goop down onto the stage, covering up King Bob in brown goop. King Bob shook the brown goop, pointing at Petey and clapping his hands, causing a thunderous shake, which somehow sent Petey crashing down. Petey got back up, picking up his head as he was greeted with an explosion to the face, being knocked down on the floor again. King Bob looked over him, shaking his head as he picked up the wounded Petey, picking him up and spinning him around again like an unfinished pizza. King Bob then tossed Petey upward, kicking him in the stomach, which sent the mutated Piranha Plant soaring towards the ceiling. Petey came back, landing with a big thud on the ground.

Petey held his head with his left hand, groaning as he felt dizzy. King Bob clapped his hands several times and shoulder bashed into Petey, knocking him off the stage. Petey regained some sense, and flew back onto the stage, jumping several times, which caused King Bob to fall on his back. Petey then summoned vines from his leafy hands, wrapping them around King Bob and shaking him rapidly, before smashing him on the ground three times, finishing up by tossing him into the ceiling. King Bob crashed into the ceiling, falling back down to the ground and Petey whacked him with his left arm, sending King Bob soaring towards the northeastern corner of the stadium, crashing through. A teleport device brought the battered King Bob back, who panted as his eyes were bigger than before.

Jolene dropped her jaw in disbelief as he briefly took off her glasses, not believing what she was seeing. "Amazing! Petey Piranha and King Bob-omb have battered each other to the point where a normal opponent would be considered dead, but these two are just battering each other to the point of expiration! Can anyone be able to handle such epic proportions?"

Petey roared as he tackled into King Bob again, but King Bob pushed the mutated Piranha Plant away, picking him up and tossing him behind. Petey turned around, firing brown goop at King Bob, who replied with more Bob-ombs, which exploded in mid air like the last time, preventing the goop from hitting King Bob. King Bob punched his own fists several times, ready to take on Petey again. Petey slammed his hands on his stomach several times, finishing off with a life threatening roar as he headbutted King Bob, causing the bob-omb king to fall on his back again. Petey approached the fallen bomb king, but King Bob had other things in mind, kicking Petey away with both of his feet. Petey shook his head getting back up and firing several sharp green leaves at King Bob, but the bomb king was unaffected, allowing him to run towards Petey and give him another shoulder bash to the stomach. Petey started to have blood come out of his mouth, but he shrugged it off, biting King Bob's right arm. King Bob started furiously pounding on Petey's head with his left hand, trying to break free from Petey.

The audience gasped as Petey started drooling out brown goop all over King Bob's right arm, prompting King Bob to yell out in pain as he kicked Petey in the chin, releasing him from the tight grip and sending Petey soaring into the air, coming back down with a huge thud that shook the entire stadium. Petey Piranha got back onto the stage, slapping King Bob back a bit as he shook his head, preparing to fire more goop.

Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs.

"This is basically what this entire fight has come to, folks," Toadette commented as she watched goop and bob-ombs be tossed at each other, huge explosions taking place as she let out a loud yawn, stretching her arms. "You better get used to it."

"Oh, I'm used to it, all right." Dry Bowser commented as he was selling various snacks in the audience, with various different audience members calling out to Dry Bowser for popcorn, fries, or hotdogs.

Back in the actual battle, Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. This entire stupid repetitive nonsense kept going on and on as the author was too lazy to actually make anything unique given the situation, much to the annoyance of any sensible readers as Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Goomboss made an odd appearance in the audience as he complained that there weren't enough unique things occurring in the battle, with Dry Bowser bowing out as he sold all of the snacks he was selling. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. Petey fired more goop at King Bob, but King Bob replied with more exploding bob-ombs. This went on enough that Petey and King Bob-omb tackled into each other, each pushing each other back as they were determined to not lose.

Petey Piranha and King Bob-omb kept fighting each other, the extremely violent battle lasting for 2 hours straight. Finally, both of the powerful royals fell down at the same time, causing the gigantic battle to end on a tie.

"Drat!" Exclaimed King Bob-omb as he shook his head, pounding his left fist on the ground. "Drat, drat, and double drat! I can't believe it came to this!"

"Welcome to a Yoshizilla Rhedosaurus fanfic," Goomboss bluntly stated as he rolled his eyes, being right below the audience as he helped King Bob-omb get back up on his feet.

* * *

><p>After the match, Toadette was humming with joy as she skipped outside, with both Petey Piranha and King Bob-omb following her. The two titans were very exhausted, but both felt stronger and more alive than ever, being just outside of the Glitz Pit stadium.<p>

Toadette turned around, giggling as she clapped her hands together. "Wow, guys! I honestly can't believe you put up such a fight! I'm astonished!"

Petey Piranha sighed as he rubbed the back of his gigantic head with his right leafy arm. "Well, Toadette, both me and King Bob-omb are skilled in battle. We were born to be battle machines, and even with the variety of things we have to do, we'll always be battle machines."

King Bob-omb folded his skinny arms together, closing his eyes as he nodded in agreement. "Not that it's a bad thing. I find it great, because it gives me a reason to be strong and defensive!" He touched his big white mustache again, chuckling. "Not to mention, it makes my regal status even more powerful!"

Toadette moved her arms together in unison as she smiled. "Well, you two gave it your all, and even though you both tied, it was still great to watch you two duke it out!"

King Bob-omb chuckled as he patted Toadette on the head. "Don't worry. This fight will help me take care of a certain red plumber..."

The trio all laughed heartily as they headed back to the juice bar, to have a couple of drinks to celebrate the outcome of the excellent battle. Of course, Toadette payed Mr. Hoggle more coins to have another truckload of hot dogs, but what can you do? It was a splendid day all and all, and it ended on a spectacular night.

**THE END**

"And I have a feeling that I'll be shoehorned into the next chapter," Dry Bowser muttered as he was riding one of the blimps on the way back to Rogueport, his skeletal arms crossed together as he shook his head and sighed loudly.


	2. Another Funtastic Day

Toadette and Petey Piranha were both flying around the Cloudtop Cruise race course, with Toadette using her pink pigtails as Petey was flapping his leaves, the two spotting Dry Bowser hanging onto one of the green giant beanstalks.

"Hey Dry Bowser!" Toadette greeted as she moved her hands around. "Me and Petey just had a great, funtastic day!" Toadette exclaimed as she had her hands on her face, lowering her eyes as she smiled. "We went to the Sweet Sweet Canyon..."

_Toadette and Petey were eating all of the sweets that were populating the Sweet Sweet Canyon, with various Miis zipping by as they watched the duo enjoying the sugary treats._

"...And then we went to the Dolphin Shoals, where I actually rode a dolphin!" Toadette exclaimed as she smiled, extending her arms out.

_Toadette was then riding a pink dolphin amongst the four other blue colored dolphins in the watery Dolphin Shoals race course, with Petey splashing in and out of the ocean as he was being followed by a large black and white orca._

"Oh, it was so much fun! You should have joined us!" Toadette exclaimed as she twirled around.

Petey chuckled as he nodded his head in agreement, his leafs behind his enormous head. "Yeah, D-B! It would bring you some much needed variety in your eternity of existince!"

Dry Bowser sighed as he rolled his eyes, moving his left bone hand around. "I go around the world all the time. What interest would this do me?"

Toadette and Petey smirked as they glanced at each other, both whistling at the same time as Dry Bowser was suddenly blasted into the air by an explosion from a bob-omb, with King Bob-omb standing on several coin blocks, holding a couple more exploding black bob-ombs.

"Did someone order a fun day?" King Bob-omb stated as he waved at Toadette and Petey with his right hand.

Toadette and Petey both laughed as they went to get Dry Bowser, with Petey catching the skeletal reptile in his porch as the two continued flying all around the Cloudtop Cruise race course, much to Dry Bowser's mild annoyance.

"How do you guys manage to find me...?" Dry Bowser grumbled to himself as he held on tightly to Petey's pouch so that he wouldn't fall off, with Petey and Toadette doing flips up and down and all around the white puffy clouds.


End file.
